Dragons of a New World
by Ventrice
Summary: Its after the war of the lance. Slaves are now being sold boldly. What horrid things were once hidden are now out in the open. A slave that is surprisingly an elf is sold at Solace to and unlikly buyer. I own nothing of the stories other than the orginals
1. Prolouge

**V: **This is a new story for me. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. . Thanks.

Dragons of a New World

Prolouge

A groan came from a form lying on a wooden pallet. The form shifted and the furs started to fall away. A young girl with bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and softly tan skin sat up. She rubbed her eyes. She hated it when the sun woke her early. But what was she to do? She was a traveler.

More like she was on a slave route. She sighed as she stood and put away her things. She climbed out of the wagon she had been thrown in the night before. She lined up where she was ordered to be. The only reason she was here is because her people cast her out.

She was an elf in everyone's eyes but the elves. To the elves she was scum. She sighed remembering how she got that title. Her father had turned traitor to the Speaker of the Sun so that made her whole family outcasts. Her mother had died shortly after they were banished from Qualinesti.

After her mother's death her father had killed himself leaving Elensar to take care of herself. Luckily she had been twenty in elven years so it wasn't hard for her. She had started to travel but had been caught by the ogres. They were now on the road to some place where humans would buy the slaves. Then they would head to where ever the human would want to go to sell the slaves.

It was extensive and the ogres knew what they were doing. It was hard on her. The trip had been rough. They had been on ships many times. She had often gotten sea sick. She now despised ships. She hated everything to do with them. She sighed as they were forced to march down the dry dusty road.

_Getting up every day and going through this again and again is hard.__   
__Charles Manson_

She coughed as dust went down her throat. Since there was a lack of rain in this area dust rose up easily from all the marching that the slaves were made to do. They were almost to where they would be sold to the human slave owner. Then they would be taken care of as he saw fit.

They needed water but they wouldn't be given any. The only reason she didn't look half dead like the others was because she was elf. Elves keep a young youthful appearance. They also normally eat next to nothing. She was starving but said nothing. She didn't want to give in.

She had to be strong. She also had to be smart. She knew there was no chance of escape. So she knew she had to behave herself in order to stay alive. All she could really do is hope that some day someone would free her and she would be able to live a good gentle life.

That's all she really wanted. All she wanted was a gentle life with a good man. Someone who she could stand by and that would stand by her. She sighed softly knowing that the chances of that were really slim. Even more so since she is an outcast now.

_It is not rejection itself that people fear, it is the possible consequences of rejection. Preparing to accept those consequences and viewing rejection as a learning experience that will bring you closer to success, will not only help you to conquer the fear of rejection, but help you to appreciate rejection itself.  
Bo Bennett _

**Are they all this critical? **She wondered as the man who looked at all the slaves sneered at them all. He stopped and looked at her. She stood up as straight as she could and tried to look her best. From what she could tell he liked the way she looked.

He moved on down the line then finally went to the head ogre. They talked and exchanged money. The slave owner would growl about the poor condition of the slaves but would take them all this time around. She sighed as they were marched down the road while their new owner rode on a horse.

He barked out orders and they all followed them quickly. He then told them to stop. He looked at them all and shook his head. What the abyss had he gotten himself into? This was a bunch of crap. None of them were in good condition. **Except that elf. Gods she looks good.**

"We are headed to a place called Solace. Course I don't expect slaves to know where that is at." he growled.

**We aren't stupid...We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. **Elensar thought to herself. She dared not speak out loud. She could feel his eyes burn into her as he watched her. She didn't like the attentions he was giving her.

"Elf what is your name?" He growled standing in front of her.

"Elensar, sir." She said softly.

"Not anymore. It's Di'Thang. Which I believe may be elvish for slave." He growled.

She stopped herself before she said something she would regret. "Yes, sir."

"You are going to get me a lot of money in Solace." He smiled.

"Yes, sir." She sounded like she was on auto-repeat.

All he would ever hear from her is 'yes sir', 'no sir', and things like that. She would never care to learn his name. She knew that if you learned their name they wouldn't let you go. She had seen it happen before. She didn't look at him either. They took that as defiance and saw it as a chance to beat you.

_You can be around 100 people and be completely alone. People don't realize what it's really like.  
Lenny Kravitz _

Tanis stood outside the Inn of the Last Home. He watched as the slave caravan drew near. He sighed. He couldn't believe what the world had come to. Ogres were opening selling their slaves to humans who in turn sold them to everyone else. His friends and he did what they could to free as many as they could.

Tika and Caramon had a hard time but they still tried. They usually ended up freeing two or three. They would buy them then set them free once the slave runners were out of town. Solace was a haven for freed slaves. As long as they were in town they would be safe. He just hoped they were smart enough to stay in town.

He went into the inn and looked around at his friends who sat waiting for the news what they had to deal with this time. It changed time to time. Sometimes they had to deal with an army other times they only had to deal with a single guard. They normally hoped for the single guard.

"There are about thirty slaves. Only three guards and the slave driver. We can handle that." Tanis explained scratching his red beard.

"That many slaves? Perhaps we should try to buy out as many as we can that way they don't think anything of it." Caramon suggested.

"I agree with him. It will be misleading if we buy first then attack when they get out of town or something…" Goldmoon said softly as she leaned against Riverwind.

Tanis nodded. "Then that's what we will do. And we can get our money back plus some when we kill the slavers."

The entire group then stood and went outside. They watched and waited for the slavers to stop and start selling the slaves. They then went down and looked over the slaves. Tanis stopped and looked over a slave that had her head bowed. Her bright blonde hair hide her face.

"Look up." Tanis said sounding as if he was a slaver himself.

The girl raised her head and Tanis had to force himself to be calm. This girl was an elf. Qualinost by the looks of it. He reached and moved her hair. He nodded and acted as if he was satisfied. He went to his friends and pulled them close as if consulting the buy. They all nodded and kept up the act.

Tanis then went to the head slaver and pushed the money at him and pointed at which ones they wanted. The elf maiden was among them. She was shoved towards him roughly. She kept her head bowed and didn't look up. She followed them to the house where she thought she would spend the rest of her days as a slave.

When they got inside the building they were all set down then the man with a beard that looked half-elf stood in front of them. He seemed to be the one in charge here. She wondered why they would pick someone like him to lead them. He looked like he hardly knew what to do with himself little lone a group of people.

"My name is Tanis. You are all free. We bought you to set you free. And when those slavers leave we will follow them out of town and wait until they are far enough away then we shall attack them and set the rest free." Tanis explained.

"Now what are your names?" Tika asked as she went down the line feeding them.

They all gave their names but when they reached the elf girl she just shook her head and kept it lowered. She couldn't just carry on that easily. She was strong but being a slave had been hard on her. Only she knew what she had been through. It scared her to the point she doubted she would ever live normally again.

"What's your name dear?" Tika asked kneeling down in front of her. "Please tell us your name."

"My slave name is Di'Thang." She said giving her slave name.

Tanis paled. "That can't be your birth name is it?"

The girl shook her head.

The rest of the group looked confused. They had no idea what the name had meant. They all looked to Tanis for an explanation. When they saw his face they knew that the name wasn't going to be a pleasant. Tanis hung his head then looked at his group knowing they wanted an answer.

"Di'Thang means slave." He explained to them.

Tika turned back to the girl. "What was your name before it was that?"

"Elensar…" The girl said softly.

"Which name do you want to keep?"

"Any that you pick for me."

Tanis sighed. "Will all of you leave us? You slaves are free now. Do as you want. I need to talk to the girl alone though."

Everyone else left them. The slaves going their own ways. Most of them would go back to the families that they had been taken from. Tanis' group would go to the inn and wait for him there. He knew they would. He sighed and waited for everyone to leave except the girl.

"You are free now. I know that they must have done some horrid things to you but please understand that you aren't a slave anymore."

She looked up at him. He stepped back involuntarily. She had incredible eyes. They were the clearest blue that he had seen in a long time. He sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to help her. He just didn't know how to help her. Why did women have to be so damn confusing?

"You can stay here with us. We will make sure nothing happens. You can work in the inn. And get paid for it."

"Really? I would be paid for my work?"

"Yes. How did you become a slave?"

"My father turned traitor so my family was forced to leave. My mother died shortly after and my father killed himself a few years ago. I was soon caught and I've been a slave ever since. I've had a lot of owners."

"Now come I want you to meet the rest of the group. They will watch out for you. I'm Tanis. What name do you want to go by?" He silently prayed she wouldn't choose the slave name.

"I would like to go by Elensar…"

"Then that shall be your name." He smiled. "Now come on. Time to meet the others."


	2. 1: New chances

**V:** I saw I have some hits. That's great. Hope you all keep coming back.

Dragons of a New World

1: New Chances

Elensar wiped down the tables. This was still slightly new to her. She was getting use to it though. Tanis and the rest had taken her in happily. They didn't treat her bad or anything. She had been accepted into their group very quickly. She established her position in the group as well.

She sighed and looked around the empty inn. Her duties consisted of serving costumers as they came and cleaning. It wasn't hard and the inn had been sparkling clean since she had come. She hated to just sit there and do nothing. She rubbed her back. All the bending was hurting her back.

Just then a tall man walked in to the inn. He had long black hair and deep brown eyes. His close cut beard showed he was human or part human at least. His deeply tanned skin was muscled. He was a large man and nearly filled the room to the roof. He looked around and smiled at her.

"I'll have mead. What food do you have?" The man's voice was deep but calming and gentle.

"We have some spiced fried potatoes and some stew that I can warm up for you. I can make a sandwich or two for you. What ever you wish sir." Elensar said.

She was getting use to talking to people. Her voice was soft and gentle. Sometimes she would talk too quietly and Tika would get complaints about it. She would then have to explain why that happened and would have to talk to Elensar about it. Elensar was trying and they all could see that.

"Hmm…" The man thought. "I would like some of those potatoes." He smiled.

Elensar nodded. "Right away, sir." She disappeared into the kitchen.

Soon she came back out with his drink. "The food is almost ready sir."

He caught her hand. "How does such a woman like you come to be here?"

She looked at his hand and felt her face burn. "The potatoes sir."

"Yes…the potatoes. I'm sorry." He let her go.

She went to take care of the potatoes and he sipped his mead. He smiled. It was good mead and it was made better when served by a pretty girl. He sighed and reamed himself for touching her without her permission. **Had father taught me nothing? **He asked himself silently.

After a few more moments she came out and set the food down. "If you need anything else please let me know."

"I would like some company. That is if you have nothing else to do." He said softly.

She looked around. There was no more cleaning to do and he was the only in the inn. She had nothing to do. She wondered if Tika would get mad at her for not working. But then again Tika usually got mad at how hard she worked. Tika was convinced she worked too hard. She sat down.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a little town like Solace?" He asked smiling.

"I was brought here against my will." She said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was a slave, sir…"

"Really? Who were your slave drivers? I'll have them killed."

"They are already dead, sir, my friends saw to that."

"So you have friends?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Where are they? They must not be very good friends if they you alone like this."

"Well one is in the office. If you want I can go get her. She runs the inn."

"No. It's fine." He smiled.

Tika smiled as well. She watched from the door of her office with Caramon behind her. Caramon smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. All of them had been worried about Elensar. If this man could make her relax, or better yet happy, they would be grateful.

"So do you have rooms here?" The man asked smiling. They had talked all afternoon.

"Yes we do. Would like one sir?"

"I certainly would. And the name is Gurtha." He said softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Right away sir."

"Please call me Gurtha. And please tell me your name."

"Elensar." She smiled and stood to charge him for the room.

"What a pretty name."

She blushed. "Thank you sir."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have work."

"No you don't." Tika said coming out of her office. "You need a day off."

"Tika…I really can work. It's no trouble."

"You are taking the day off." Tika said with a sound of finality in her voice.

Elensar nodded. "Yes, Tika."

"So will you show me around the town tomorrow?" Gurtha asked smiling.

Elensar nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Gurtha. Please call me Gurtha. You make me sound old when you call me sir."

Elensar nodded. "I'll get you that room then Gurtha."

Tika smiled. "Glad you aren't fighting me on this more."

Caramon came out of the office smiling. "Well I have some errands to run. I'll see be back later."

Caramon kissed Tika then left. Gurtha watched Elensar as she moved to the till and got him a free room. There were usually free rooms. No one really came to visit that didn't have someone to stay with. She handed him the key and he smiled. She blushed a little. Gurtha smiled more.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He said as he disappeared to go this room.

Elensar was blushing brightly and Tika laughed slightly. It was cute to see her act like this. It made Tika happy. And if Tika was happy Caramon was happy. Everyone seemed to be a in a better mood when Tika was in a good mood. Elensar sighed softly. She didn't want to take a day off work if she didn't have to.

"You work too hard. It won't harm you to show the lad around town." Tika said as if seeing her thoughts.

"But Tika…What if you need me here? What if people come and you can't handle it on your own?"

"There is Caramon, Tanis, Goldmoon, and Riverwind. Plus I doubt that people will really come to the point I can't handle it."

"But you are pregnant…"

"I'll have Caramon here to help me. Don't worry. Take the day off and enjoy yourself. Gods know you don't do it enough."

"Tika…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You are taking the day off. I saw you smile while you were talking to the man. I like seeing you smile like that."

Elensar blushed and hung her head. "You saw that?"

"Yes, and I'm not sorry that I did. It was nice seeing you smile for once."

Elensar blushed. "I don't think we are going to be getting any more costumers tonight."

"I think you are right. You go and rest or what ever you want dear. And here's your payment." Tika handed her a bag of coins.

"This is more than usual…" Elensar said softly.

"I know. Take it and get yourself something special. You need some things dear. If you don't buy some stuff by this weekend I will be forced to take you out shopping." Tika smiled.

"Tika…You know I'm not going to spend this money…"

"Exactly. Now go. You don't need to be around the inn all the time. Take a break at least."

"All right Tika." Elensar nodded and left the inn.

Tika was sitting drinking some tea in her office when there was a knock. "Who in the world…" She stood and went to the door and opened it.

Gurtha stood there smiling a little. He looked a little out of place and looked around the inn. He had changed and was wearing a nice dark shirt with some dark pants to match. He seemed to be nervous but seemed to also want to talk to Tika about something important.

"Can I help you sir?" Tika asked. Clearly he wasn't going to say something first.

"Yes I was wondering about the girl that works here. I have some personal questions that I don't think she would want to answer…"

"Come inside I'll talk to you about them if I know about them and if I find them all right." She said moving aside for him.

He went in. "I was wondering about her past…"

"Sit down this will take a while." Tika said waving her hand to a chair and she sat behind the desk.

Elensar came back some time later. She had bought herself a new dress. Even though she knew Tika would still buy her something this weekend no matter how much money she spent. She had also bought some food for her small apartment. Caramon, Flint, Tas, and Tanis had helped build it for her.

She was glad they had. It made it so she had somewhere other than the inn to go to at night. She unlocked the door and opened it up. She pushed her way in and lit some candles. She put away the food and hung up the new dress. She would wear it tomorrow while showing around that new man.

She smiled. She had liked talking to him. He had been interesting and nice. He had told her stories of lands far away. She knew the others held these stories as something important but she didn't understand why just yet. She was sure she would soon enough though when she would ask Tanis about them.

Tanis would want to meet Gurtha. He was always looking out for Elensar. He had become a father to her. She didn't mind though. It made her feel welcome and protected. She was usually alone at work and home but she knew he was there for her if she needed him.

She hummed as she did some cleaning. There wasn't much that needed to be done. Her house was used only at night when it was just her. She then went into her kitchen to cook her some dinner. She hummed the whole time. She didn't mind being alone. If she was alone that meant that she wasn't a slave.

All though loneliness often set in but she quickly got rid of it by going and talking to Tanis or watching the people around the town. It kept her mind off of her own sorrows. She remembered Tanis asking about her family and she sighed. She had forgotten all that she could so that it wouldn't hurt anymore.

She didn't remember much except the pain. Her family had never been the best of elves. It was because of them that she wasn't arrogant like most other elves though. She knew that elves weren't above the rest. She knew that there were bad elves just like there were bad dwarves, humans, and kenders.

There was a knock on her front door and she looked confused. No one came to visit her this late except Tanis and he usually just walked in calling out that he was there so he wouldn't scare her. She sighed and wiped off her hands and moved the food she was cooking so it wouldn't burn. She then went to the door.

"Hello?" She asked opening the door just a crack.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Elensar, but I was wondering if we could talk for a bit." It was Gurtha on the other side of the door.

"Uh…" She wasn't sure that was the best of ideas. "Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow? I'm in the middle of cooking…"

"Oh…Of course it can wait. What time shall I meet you?"

"Ten in the morning if it's not too early for you."

"No not too early at all." He smiled. "Where shall I meet you?"

"At the inn. I'll see you there then." She started to shut the door. "Good evening Mr. Gurtha." She said softly.

"Good evening Elensar." He quickly left her.

He felt bad. He had probably scared the girl. Tika had told him that she didn't talk to many people and no one went to her house other than some man named Tanis this late at night. He hadn't meant to scare her. He sighed. **Father would kill me if he saw me swooning over a girl like this. This is more than just simple kindness.**

He pushed the inn door open and stepped inside. That big man and his lady were there. "Thank you for your help Mrs. Tika."

"You are welcome Gurtha and just call me Tika. No need for the formality."

"Of course. Well I think I'll turn in then. Good evening to the both of you."

"Good evening." Tika smiled and nodded.

" Good evening." The big man smiled as well.


	3. 2: A Day Out

Dragons of a New World

2: A Day Out

Elensar met up with Gurtha the next morning at the inn. She was dressed in the new dress she had bought. It was a soft green color and set off her eyes and hair nicely. Gurtha smiled when he saw her. He had been planning on just taking her to lunch after he followed her around for a little while.

After seeing her though that plan changed. He would keep her with him all day if he could. Take her to breakfast first then go look around then go to lunch then shop for a little with her and buy her whatever she wanted. Then he would take her to dinner and after that they could go back to the inn and talked.

That's if she would let him though. He didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He remembered Tika telling him about how she had been a slave. **How can anyone enslave such a wonderful woman? She looks to pretty to be a slave. Unless they planned her on her being a pleasure slave.**

"You look lovely today Miss Elensar." Gurtha said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Elensar blushed. "And you look nice yourself Sir Gurtha."

"Please call me just Gurtha." He smiled still.

She looked even more wonderful when she blushed. It made her eyes light up and it felt like if there was no tomorrow that would perfectly fine with him. He didn't want this day to end and he hoped that he could make her happy if only for a little while.

Elensar smiled. "Well what would you like to see first?"

"I was thinking that if you haven't eaten perhaps we could go out to eat some breakfast. That is if you don't mind." He said softly.

"I would love to. I got paid yesterday so meals are no problem."

"Nonsense. I will pay for the meals today and anything else. It's the gentlemanly way to do things."

Elensar blushed. "But Gurtha…"

"I won't hear it. You are a lady and I shall treat you like one."

Elensar blushed more. "If you insist."

"Trust me I do."

"Well where would you like to have breakfast then?"

"Is there a small café or something?"

"There is. I'll show you the way." Elensar said smiling.

"Thank you."

Gurtha smiled and followed her to a small building where only one other couple was at other than the servers. They were quickly seated and they had soon ordered. Elensar smiled as she watched the server walk away to get their food. Neither were very hungry so they had gotten some eggs, milk, and toast. They had only been talking a little when the server brought over their food.

"So Gurtha what do you do for a living?"

"I travel. I was a knight but I left that because the knights are corrupt and are dividing themselves. People are not to be trusted so easily. I could not stand the tension and loathing."

"I see. I thought the knights were supposed to be kind and protect people."

"They are but they worry about themselves mainly. They let the people deal with their own problems unless it will give them glory."

"I see…Well…I don't know what to say about that…All the remarks I have about it are mean and I don't want to be mean."

"I know you think that the reason for all this is humans, but not all humans are like the knights."

"No, that's not what I meant. The knights to me seem to be a little…egotistical shall I say?"

"Oh…" He nodded. He had been prepared to tell her that he was a good human not like the others.

"And I can tell not all humans are bad. Tika and Caramon are humans. So are Goldmoon and Riverwind." Then she said something too quiet for him to hear and she blushed a little.

"I didn't catch the last part." He pretended he didn't see her blush.

"You seem to be a good human as well." She said louder but still softly. It made her blush more to have to repeat it.

"Thank you. I am honored you think so."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded.

She smiled and they finished the rest of their meal in a nice silence. When they were finished they discussed where they would go first. Gurtha told her he would like to be with her all day if she allowed it and she smiled. She told him she would love it but if she was needed she would have to go.

They then started to walk around the town. Gurtha kept asking her questions so that they would keep away from the shopping part of town until after lunch. Elensar answered all his questions readily and happily. He loved listening to her voice and by the time lunch came around they had seen half of the town.

"Where would you like to eat lunch?" Gurtha asked smiling.

"We can go back to the inn if you want and eat lunch there then go visit the other half of the town." Elensar suggested.

"I would like that." He smiled and nodded.

They headed back to the inn. When they got there Tika was behind the counter on a stool apparently waiting for any costumers to come in. She smiled when she saw them and went to them with menus. She was going to act like they were normal customers. She smiled and handed them the menus.

"What can I get for you two today?" She asked smiling.

"Um…How about your potato dish for me and a mug of light ale." Gurtha said.

"Same for me only water not ale please." She said playing along.

"Coming right up." Tika walked off with the menus and went into the kitchen.

"So what did you do before you came here?" Gurtha asked Elensar.

"Hunting mainly. My past is a troubled one."

"Really? Care to tell me about it?"

"Well my father was a traitor to the Speaker of the Sun so we were kicked out of the kingdom. We wandered around until my mother died. Shortly after that my father died. They died when I was just old enough to take care of myself. A while after they died I was captured."

"What do you mean you were captured?"

"I was caught by slave runners and they forced me to be a slave."

"Oh! I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's all right. I don't mind that you did."

"Are you sure? I mean that seems to be a touchy past."

"It's fine. I'm use to it now. I have a lot better life now."

Gurtha smiled. "I'm glad you do. I would hate to see you hurt."

Elensar blushed. Tika came over with the food and set it in front of them. Elensar smiled up at her and Tika smiled back. Tika loved seeing her happy and smiling. It was a nice change from the normal scared disheartened person she normally was. It was good to see a change like this and she hoped it would stay.

"Thank you." Gurtha said smiling.

"Thank you." Elensar smiled as well.

"Welcome to the both of you. Now if either of you need anything just let me know." Tika said smiling as she walked back to the till.

Gurtha and Elensar continued to talk softly as they ate. Gurtha told Elensar a joke and it made her laugh. Her laugh was like a crystal smashing on the floor and tinkling all over. Gurtha smiled as well as Tika. It was a nice laugh. It was the type of laugh that could make anyone happy just hearing it.

After they were finished eating they went back out. Gurtha had asked about the shopping part of the town and Elensar took him to it. There were loads of shops up in the branches. And the shops had all sorts of things in them. Gurtha took a deep breath as he got his courage up.  
"Anything you want let me know I'll get it for you."

"Oh Gurtha! I couldn't let you do such a thing." Elensar said as she stopped and faced him.

"Please. Let me buy you something other than the meals. I think that a necklace would look wonderful on you."

"Gurtha…That's too much trouble."

"No it's not and I won't take no for an answer." Gurtha smiled.

"Well…Maybe something small…" Elensar said softly.

Gurtha's smile widened. "That's the spirit."

Elensar smiled and nodded. She led him down the street. He stopped her every once in a while to look in a store. He was only half paying attention there was something else on his mind. It was the prospect of asking Elensar to be his lady. If she would say yes he would be the happiest man ever. But he was afraid that he would be pushing too much too fast.

"Is this a jewelry shop?" He asked as they passed a shop with some rings in the window.

"Yes it is." She said nodding.

"Let's go inside and get that necklace I promised you."

"Oh Gurtha…" She blushed.

He smiled. "Well come on then."

She followed him inside and they looked at all the jewelry. There was so much. Elensar looked for something small and cheap. She didn't want to use up all of Gurtha's money. When she found the section that was the cheapest Gurtha looked over her shoulder. He gently pulled her over to the more expensive items.

"Oh Gurtha I don't want you to use all your money on me today. You should at least let me pay for something." She said softly.

"Nonsense. You are a lady and I insist on treating you like one. I've said it before. Do I need to say it again?" He asked smiling.

"No…But…"

"No buts. I want to do this. Please let me."

"Well…All right…"

He smiled and nodded. "Now find something you like. And don't worry about price."

She nodded and looked at the jewelry. It all seemed overwhelming. She had always been a simple girl and now Gurtha wanted to treat her like a princess. She briefly wondered if he had an ulterior motive for all this. Whatever it was it was most likely working. She felt like she was really important for once.

Gurtha found a simple but expensive necklace. "What about this Elensar?"

She went to see it. She gasped. "Oh Gurtha…I wouldn't be pretty enough to wear such a thing."

The necklace was a strand of small pearls with a dark sapphire hanging as a pendent from them. The price was larger than any of the pearls and larger than the sapphire. Gurtha saw how her face lit up and smiled. He was going to get this necklace for her.

"We will take it." He said to the clerk.

"Oh Gurtha…It's too expensive."

"Not really. I don't mind. I have plenty of money. And you seem to like it."

"I love it. It's beautiful. I just fear I won't be able to wear it."

"Why not?"

"It's too pretty for someone like me and I have nothing to wear with it."

"Then we will get you something."

"Gurtha…"

"I know and the next problem you will bring up is you have no where to wear it to. How about we go on a little trip? To some place nice. Palanthas or something."

"Oh Gurtha…My work…Tika…"

"We can explain all that. And I think Miss Tika will understand." He smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." He smiled.

She blushed. "Well…if Tika will let me go...Then I'll go."

He smiled. "We will take the necklace." He said to the clerk who had been waiting.

The clerk got the necklace and they paid for it. The clerk explained how to care for it and Elensar listened closely. She didn't want to ruin the necklace in any way. Then when they were done they headed back out onto the street and Gurtha smiled. Elensar smiled back up at him.

"So where is a good clothing store? You will need a nice dress to wear this with."

"This way…" She said blushing as she showed him where to go.

He followed. He knew the necklace would look beautiful on her. He smiled as she led him to a clothing shop. It had wonderful dresses. He went inside just behind her. He sent her off to look for a dress she wanted while he looked for one that he thought she would like. When she stopped to look at a certain dress for a while he went over to her. He wanted to see what she had found. He was sure it was going to be a beautiful dress. She had good tastes.

"What have you found?"

"A simple dress that matches the necklace." She said showing him.

The dress was a dark blue made of good cloth. There was soft white lace around the neck, wrists, and in other places. It had a line of pearl buttons down the back. The pearls were small and almost the same size as the ones on the necklace. He smiled. It would be perfect.

"All right let's get it and don't bother with the price tag. I don't mind how much it costs. I know I have enough." Gurtha said as Elensar reached to see the price.

Her hand dropped and she nodded. "All right."

He smiled and bought her the dress. "I think we should go get some dinner now. What about you?"

"I think that would be wonderful. Where shall we go?"

"Is there some place nice and quiet that's a little more personal?"

"Uh…Yeah I know a place." She smiled and nodded.

She led him to a small restaurant that was close by. The food wasn't too expensive and it was wonderful food. Not too many people knew about it so it was nice and quiet. As for personal there were so few people that came here the building was small and romantic keeping people pushed together so that they were being more intimate.

"This is perfect." Gurtha said smiling.

She smiled as well and they sat down. After ordering their food they talked for a while before the food was brought to them. Gurtha had ordered an expensive fish platter and had insisted on Elensar ordering what ever she wanted. So she got a salad and a less expensive fish dinner.

They talked all through the meal and even stayed there talking after the meal was done. Gurtha told Elensar more jokes and she laughed more. When they realized it was starting to get dark Gurtha insisted on walking Elensar back to her house so that he knew she made it all right.

"I would be glad if you did." Elensar said smiling.

They stood and started for her house. It was at least a five minute walk to her house from where they were. They talked the whole way. That day they had talked about almost everything. Gurtha smiled as Elensar told him a story of when she was little. She had such a wonderful voice. **I will have to ask her to be my lady soon. Perhaps after a few more days like this.**

When they reached her door she smiled and blushed. _**I wonder if he knows I like him so much…I hope he likes me. He is the kindest person I know. Not even Tanis has been this kind to me. **_**I wonder if she likes me. Does that look mean she does? **They were both hoping for the same thing but both were too scared to say it.

"Today was fun. Thank you for showing me around the town." Gurtha smiled and kissed her hand.

Elensar blushed. "Thank you for spending the day with me. Perhaps we can do it again soon…"

"I hope we can. And don't worry about the things I bought you. I would have gladly bought the world if you would let me. And if it meant I got to give it to you."

She blushed. "Thank you Gurtha. I'll see you tomorrow if you are in the inn."

He then watched her go into her house. He then smiled and walked off to the inn. If staying at the inn meant seeing her then he would nail his feet to floor if he had to. Meanwhile Elensar smiled as she leaned against her door. She was so happy. She went to her room and hung up the dress and put the necklace away out of site of passersby.


End file.
